Namanie Nienami
| image = Namanie Nienami.jpg | age = Unknown | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Nienami Family Sub-House Joint Team | occupation = Suitor | relatives = Sakugo Nienami (Relative) | weapon = Swords | manga debut = Chapter 143 }} Namanie Nienami (贄波 生煮, Nienami Namanie) is a member of the Nienami Family, and one of the six suitors taking part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Namanie is very violent, preparing to attack Misogi Kumagawa for telling her to take a nap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 While fighting, she chants “Ruki”, a made-up word that uses the kanji from “cut" (with a sword). Despite this, she expresses little interest in those she intends to kill, neither bothering to learn their names nor give her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 5-6 If her opponents prove interesting enough however, Namanie will ask for their names. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 15 Namanie shows little regard for her body, driving multiple blades into her arms without batting an eyelid. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 9 Despite this, she reveals a surprisingly meek face when bitten by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, asking him to stop before his teeth leave a mark. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 17 Appearance Namanie has long, thick, red hair that hangs in front of her face. She wears a ragged, dark red school uniform that exposes her midriff, as well as pink knee high socks and dark red shoes. She has and a band of white bandages wrapped around her neck, upper arms, lower arms, upper legs, and lower legs. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Namanie appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 When Kumagawa points out that, with six victories, the Tsurubami Team has already won, Namanie readies her sword to attack. She is stopped by one of the other suitors however before she can. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 When the Hakoniwa Academy Student Council arrives on the ship in search of the Tsurubami Team, Namanie attacks them, slicing their helicopter in half. When four of the Student Council surround her, Namanie decides to go for the strongest, and attacks Youka Naze. She cuts through both Naze’s fire sword and ice sword, and even the aircraft carrier itself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-11 As the four are left unable to move, Namanie moves to finish them off. Zenkichi apologizes to her; she tells him there is no point in trying to save his life. However, he reveals he was apologizing for misleading her about the Student Council’s strength; Namanie is shocked to find Kudaki Torai behind her. Interested, she asks for their names. After the other members introduce themselves, Torai delivers a crippling blow to Namanie’s middle, knocking her to the ground. As the Student Council prepares to leave, Namanie shakily rises to her feet, coughing up blood, and declares that she will tell them the second stage of the Jet Black Wedding Feast if they can defeat her. Still bent over, she prepares to fight one on one with Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 13-19 As she faces down Zenkichi, Namanie introduces herself again, this time adding that she is Medaka’s fifth suitor. Namanie attacks, chanting “Ruki”, and goes for Zenkichi’s legs. When he dodges, she grabs his jacket and swings at his head, though he escapes her again by sacrificing his jacket. Namanie labels her sword style, and tells Zenkichi that she had no say in becoming Medaka’s suitor. Despite this, and that she thinks Medaka an idiot, Namanie claims it would have been wonderful to enter the Kurokami family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 1-5 Using his arms alone, Zenkichi cuts through Namanie’s top, surprising her. She dodges his next attack however, and declares if he will use a two sword style, she will use her seven sword style. She reveals six short swords hidden beneath her skirt, and then stabs three through each arm. Namanie tells Zenkichi it doesn’t hurt at all, and asks him why he is chasing Medaka, sarcastically telling him not to say he will be the one to marry Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 7-10 Zenkichi charges Namanie, declaring that he is fighting for Medaka’s tomorrow. Namanie cuts his arms; Zenkichi tells her he will use his legs, only to find they have been slashed as well. Namanie tells him that even with his legs, he still has three less swords than she does, and turns away. Zenkichi retaliates however by biting her shoulder. Namanie shrieks in pain, and tearfully asks Zenkichi to stop. He does so, and orders her to tell them where Medaka is. Namanie tells him that out of the six suitors, she was the first to be defeated, thus why she was left on the ship. She then tells them the second location, but warns them of the evil of the Kurokami family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 12-19 An hour away from the Black Bunker, Naze is flying a supersonic jet towards the South Pole. In the back seat, Namanie and the Student Council are cramped together. Namanie asks why they brought her along, as she has already told them the location of the second stage. She is surprised to hear from Torai that she will be used as a bargaining chip. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 10-11 Zenkichi asks Namanie if the girl on the wing is a suitor; Namanie replies in the affirmative, and tells him they will definitely crash as not even she could defeat the other suitor. Namanie is unsurprised to see Naze on the wing, but tells Zenkichi it is necessary to keep a low stance to avoid being blown off. She makes no reaction when Naze dodges Sui Kanaino’s attack by jumping. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 14-17 Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Namanie is a highly proficient swordswoman, slicing a helicopter in two from considerable distance, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-5 and even cutting the aircraft carrier Black in half. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 10-11 Namanie states that her style was called Inkendo Mugenbai by her master. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 5 *'Shichitenbattou': One of Namanie’s deadliest techniques, used with her seven sword style. Namanie drives the six short swords she keeps hidden under skirt into her arms, three to each arm. She then attacks with all seven blades at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 8-9 With this technique, Namanie was able to grievously injure Zenkichi’s upper body, as well as his lower body before he could notice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 13-14 Keen Intellect: Namanie has proven herself an intelligent strategist. When confronted with four opponents, she immediately decided her best option was to attack the strongest. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 7 However, this was proven to be a diversion from her true strategy, to split the battlefield in half, limiting her opponents’ movements while drawing them towards her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 9-13 When fighting Zenkichi one on one, she first goes for his legs; when that doesn’t work, she immobilizes him, then aims for his head. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 3-4 Enhanced Durability: Namanie was able to rise up after taking a crippling blow from Torai; Torai herself states the hit should have rendered her immobile. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 18-19 Her pain threshold is exceptionally high; Namanie can unflinchingly drive six blades into her arms. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 9 Despite all this, she seems to have a weakness to blunt weaponry, as she started screaming after Zenkichi bit her, and begged him to stop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 16-17 Trivia *When translated to English, Shichitenbattou can mean To Writhe in Agony, but can also mean The Drawing of Seven Swords. References Category:Female Category:Kurokami Group